bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 7
Idea! Hey Dan I have a great idea for publicity if you're interested! Sheldon Rox 17:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Publicity for this Wiki? I am all ears. Dan the Man 1983 19:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok. See, I play this online game called Runescape and a whole lot of people from around the world play it so i thought a few of the people here could create accounts and spread the word! Sheldon Rox 20:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well? What do you say? Sheldon Rox 21:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know I just retired from Wikipedia - completely, not semi. McJeff 03:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay dude. It sucks there anyways, and Wikia owns it on every level hehe. Dan the Man 1983 11:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hiya~ :D DanDanDan. :D Hi. Im at school so i just wanted to say hello from school since i got nothing going on with my Virtual class since I finished quite early. :] Hope the wiki is good and I am having medical problems at home. But two inhalers are helping me along the way, I had a bad virus (still have it since last week) which they think may have triggered asthma for me. So,eh. I'm living. Hope All Is Well! Your Dork is kinda bored right now. lol :P TheKidInside 17:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Boxing Wiki Are there any special pages you want me to make?--Boxerbob123 01:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Just start some Boxer pages if you can, I am gonna edit there later. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New Forum http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fights_you_want_to_see A forum about fights you want to see Check it out!--Boxerbob123 17:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Hi Dan. I was just wondering why we don't have quotes from each student anymore. I remember when under each character, like say Kirby Olsen or Thad Carlson, there were quotes on there page. They were quotes from the game, such as taunting quotes, greeting quotes, humiliation quotes and more. Why aren't they around anymore? And is there a possibility they will return? Mrwoof 19:50, October 8th, 2009 New Forum Hi, I just want to ask if it's okay to start a new page titled: "Saw for Bully" where people can write short stories that involve Bully character(s) playing a game that is a matter of life or death. I have some ideas that I want to post if it's okay with you and the admins. --MIK83 05:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Start any topic you like in the forum. Just makes sure if it is nothing to do with Bully put OT: in front of the subject. Dan the Man 1983 09:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New page I wish to propose the creation of a page listing the description of the unamed townsfolk. I am no professional with computers or hacking, nor do I have Bully for PC. Therefore, I think it would be suitable if we create this page. Do let me know of McJeff's and your opinion soon. Paul H K 06:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :There are no further unnamed townsfolk, Paul. We've got all of them. The only thing we're still unsure of is which Retirement Home guy is Mr. Bubas and which one is Mr. Gordon. Mc (talk) 08:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I do. Check Scribby's talk page. Paul H K 13:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, I just remembered there's one townsman we haven't covered I think - the balding, white-haired elderly mustachioed gentleman in a dark blue suit with a red tie and a gold tie-pin. Paul H K 07:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) algie Guys, just so you no sum1 deleted algies entry i went to it and it just had his quote and picture-Sheldon Rox :Yeah I saw it and dealt with it. Dan the Man 1983 22:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering... I was wondering if you, or anyone else has ever knocked out Dr. Crabblesnitch, I think he appears after you do the mission where you find out Mr. Hattrick is corrupt, and he gets fired. I am not sure if it's possible, but please say if you have. My Face Burns 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I have never knocked him out. Dan the Man 1983 22:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Prefects are students? Just a quick question, at the top of the Prefects page, it says "The Prefects are four students at Bullworth Academy." They aren't students, shouldn't that be changed to "Adults" or something similar? :They're senior students. However some fans of the game including me, have never bought that fact, all 4 of them look and sound older then 30 years old. :But we gotta state facts what has been stated elsewhere then rather go with our own personal opinions. Also Seth does state in one line "I don't wanna graduate and give up being a prefect". Dan the Man 1983 00:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) User:JosephG's userpage Maybe it's just me, but do you find it creepy? Two pictures of Melody all up against Jimmy and a pointless video of her face close up? Mc (talk) 03:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it, very unusual. Dan the Man 1983 03:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::He uploaded a bunch more images so I deleted them and blocked him. It's starting to remind me of that guy who was obsessed with Eunice. Anyway, is the block and length ok by you? Mc (talk) 21:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Week block was fine then it was changed to 3 days, so I redefined it to a week. Being obsessive for a character is just creepy, especially if the character is a young girl like Melody. If he does it again, he is blocked for good. Dan the Man 1983 22:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Question about your editing. i`m from Rockstar Vancover and you have no promition to edit fact and information about the Bully/Canis canem edit product. PLEASE STOP NOW. Haha just kidding. I just wonder how you know about all the characters last names. For example: Lance Jackson, Donald Andersson. How do you know the characters last names? Or is it fake information you are giving? 15:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Characters names come from the soundboard, or in game, or the game credits. Dan the Man 1983 02:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::BTW don't imposter next time, gave me a damn heart attack reading that first line haha. Dan the Man 1983 02:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Was it something I said? Dan, did I make you angry? Why are you ignoring me? Sheldon Rox 19:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No it wasn't, you're just advertising nothing that has anything to do with Bully. Dan the Man 1983 02:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ok so... Right sorry. From now on strictly about bully. Sorry for wasting your time. By the way, you've done a lot of work on the bully clique and I was just wondering if you know what Wade says if you spit on him. I tried doing it. It won't finish what he says. It cuts out after he says "I'm gonna make you" and it just stops. -Sheldon Rox- Hi! Said a moron. Happy late Thanksgiving dude. I hate you man -Sheldon Rox- :Sheldon, how come you're using an IP rather than your username? Mc (talk) 21:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but thanks. Dan the Man 1983 21:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Dan's an Englishman. He's the guy we made America to get away from, and that's why we have Thanksgiving :) Mc (talk) 03:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::English and damn proud of it! You would not know, but being English is great with a capital G! hehe. Dan the Man 1983 03:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why can't I write quotes on the Bully Wiki? What's wrong with it. :Me and the other Bureaucrat decided to get rid of them for two reasons. They was a copyright violation, and most importantly me and him were bored to death of reverting every IP edit who did not read the "20 quotes a character" ruling. Dan the Man 1983 19:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) bully 2 plot i dont know how to edit and put my idea :You can learn a simple intro of editing . For more information on editing, you should read pages on Wikia Help. I hope this helps (no pun intended). Sincerely, Mizu Hi Hello Forums, talk pages, blogs? Hey Dan, I hate to sound naive, but since I'm new, what is the difference between the "forum," the "talk pages," and the "blog pages?" --TheKingHasArrived 03:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. Forum pages are for the users here to discuss anything Bully and off topic. Talk Pages are to discuss changes on a certain article, for example the Talk:Bully Wiki is for discussions on the next featured article and sometimes me or the other bureaucrat McJeff, will propose a wiki change to get community thoughts on it. Blog pages are for you to discuss anything you like. Dan the Man 1983 08:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can You Help Me With This Please? Hi Dan, Its me, BoxRacer379. McJeff deleted my artical Who's Who. He told me why he didn't want it on Bully Wiki, but I messaged him back telling him why I thought his reasons were unreasonable. I don't think he's going to change his mind but I thought maybe you could help perswade him to think otherwise. If you're wondering what my thoughts are than you can look on McJeff's my talk page. :I got this dude. Mc (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) dr crabblesnitch younger do you have any ideas for a young dr crabblesnitch Er Hey, I need some help. On your make a character and prefect forum thing. How do I do it?? Thanks Thornita 21:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Use your imagination and fill the information. Dan the Man 1983 21:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oi The motel I'm staying in haas the internet, if youwondered how/why I made some edits. Keyboards is shitthough. Mc (talk) 00:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC)0 :Yeah I notice most hotels or internet cafes have shit PC facilities. Dan the Man 1983 01:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Assume the assumption of good faith It is one thing to assume good faith, but it is the next step to assume the assumption of good faith. One should believe that others are assuming good faith. In terms of specifics, there was no reason to delete my userspace article if there was merely intended bad faith. I never meant bad faith from it. Sincerely, Mizu :There is no point in a page like that, unless it still bothers you that you was blocked before in the first place. Also people can see the times you have been blocked by checking out the block log. If you think there is a purpose for the page, then do tell me the reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 21:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really mind if you delete it, but the point is it is not bad faith. Sincerely, Mizu :::Well no one else would make a page listing the times they have been blocked unless they have a point about it. So what was the point of the page? Dan the Man 1983 21:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::The point was so that other people wouldn't leave messages on my talk pages about it. Sincerely, Mizu :::::I'm not going to argue about it but I'd let Mizu have his page. I actually have my own subpage on Wikipedia about my block log. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:McJeff/BlockLog :::::Either that or he could just link other users directly to the block log. Mc (talk) 04:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This is not Wikipedia though. I seriously don't see the point in having your block log on your userpage, however if he sees a point in it, I will restore it. Dan the Man 1983 04:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The following is what annoys me about it. "I understand however, that I cannot simply put it behind me" :::::::Mizu grow up and stop acting like a petulant child. Dan the Man 1983 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It seems rather awkward to respond to a uncivil comment directed toward me. Sincerely, Mizu :::::::::It is annoying when someone does not let go of the past. So you been blocked here a few times, big deal. You are unblocked now and working on the Wiki as we speak. So what is the problem? Dan the Man 1983 19:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan, I would love to let go of the past, though it is the others who have asked me and will ask me whom prevent me. Sincerely, Mizu :::::::::::Use ignorance then. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm not the type of person who can do that easily. Sincerely, Mizu :::::::::::::All you have do is ignore people who asked why you was blocked and state that you're not happy to discuss it. It will go then. Dan the Man 1983 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship I would like to request to be an administrator since there is no formal page for it. I understand that there is no need for another administrator, but I feel I am an exception to the rule. I have been a member of Bully Wiki for a much shorter time than the people who have a lower edit count than me, and I feel that I deserve the respect of an administrator. I also believe that some notice me and wonder why I am not an administrator. I am prepared to have a very long conversation on this matter. Sincerely, Mizu :Mizu, sorry but 3 admins is enough for this Wiki at the minute. When Bully 2 comes out, then that is when there is a need for another admin, cause it is bound to get busy here with IP's and new users. You would be first choice, due to your workrate on here. Dan the Man 1983 20:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I will never agree to let Mizu become an administrator here. Between the fact that he's already proven he's unfit for using the tools by losing his rollback rights, the fact that we were just discussing the fact that he has no discretion when it comes to deletion, and that he was banned for behavior issues once before. Just having a high edit count doesn't make one deserving of being an admin, and most of those edits were gnoming rather than actual content writing. Mc (talk) 21:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, I will say this. Mizu, what actions are you currently engaging in on Bully Wiki that the administrative tools would help you perform? Mc (talk) 22:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :What good is four admins on a small wiki like this? Dan the Man 1983 22:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::One could say that I am unfit to become an administrator simply because I was banned before. However, I am not banned now, which is the most important point. Dan even got annoyed when I put up a page for my block log because he believed I was not putting it behind me like I can do. Though, I am trying to listen to Dan and put it behind me and forget. But if I have to think every day of how I am not an administrator because I was banned before, that will not help me forget. I like to think of this situation as the American right of no double persecution; one cannot be charged with a crime twice. I have already been banned and I came back; I am always restarting. ::Dan, to answer your question, I don't see the harm in having more administrators on a wiki. I have seen many other wikia sites which are even more inactive than Bully Wiki, but have more administrators. If your concern is making it an even number, ever since Jessica began to be less active, most disputes have been between you and Jeff. So, instead of that, there would be a firm three, with an occasional four. If Jessica becomes full time again, if you wish, we can discuss this again. Sincerely, Mizu :::I am gonna say this just once more. There is NO NEED for more admins on this wiki. Also this request is denied and the matter is now closed. Dan the Man 1983 18:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dan, if I do not have a chance of becoming any higher of an editor, there is no point of me editing here. Sincerely, Mizu :::::Why did you not ask for your old rollback tool? That is higher then a normal editor. Why ask for adminship when it states clearly there is no need for anymore in the Rules and Policies list? Dan the Man 1983 00:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mizu you have a better chance of becoming a Manager over at Wikianswers, then you do of becoming an Admin over here. You're already a Supervisor over there, and that wiki suits your editing style more such as your deletionist views. Dan the Man 1983 00:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, then, can I have rollback rights again? Sincerely, Mizu ::::::::I'll think about it. Dan the Man 1983 02:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I thought about it. The answer is no. "I want more respect" is the worst reason for becoming an admin I've ever heard, and in fact I'd cite that as a great reason not to promote him. Neither does the confrontational, entitled attitude inspire me. Neither does Mizu's decision to 1) attempt to freeze me out of the discussion by holding it on Dan's talk page, and 2) ignoring my comments and queries when I posted anyway. So let's recap. Mizu was a rollbacker. He lost his rollback rights due to incivility and refusing to assume good faith. He was blocked three times for tendentious editing. He was unblocked because he requested to open another wiki. He started editing here anyway, which he had neither asked to be allowed to do, nor had the community agreed to allow him to do so. He requested the tools with aggression. He provided no valid reasons he should be given the tools. He attempted to freeze the bureaucrat with whom he was on poorer terms out of the discussion for just that reason. He ignored questions from both bureaucrats. He has yet to submit any valid reason as to why he should be promoted, and has offered no evidence that he understands why his rollback tool was taken and why he was blocked. As far as I'm concerned, Mizu101 should never be on Bully Wiki staff. Ever.'' Mc (talk) 03:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC)' :Hmmmmmmm my answer is NO. There is a new rule here. "Users who have been blocked cannot request Bully Wiki Staff positions". Dan the Man 1983 03:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Lucky for me I don't have to request promotion then :) Mc (talk) 03:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. Anyways this discussion is now closed. Mizu I hope you respect our decision. Dan the Man 1983 03:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't respect your decision. There seems to be a lack of respect here. Sincerely, Mizu :::::And with that I'm reinstating your block. Goodbye. Mc (talk) 07:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) dan how do you put your ideas for bully 2 down Bullyfan1026Bullyfan1026 20:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC)